


So yeah, We're the Bad Guys

by Stowed17



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prostitution, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowed17/pseuds/Stowed17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny started drinking at 16 and started stealing at 17. But what happens when butters find out and tries to get help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bad kids, https://www.wattpad.com/story/60987363-bad-kids, by StanxKyle.

**The Start**

**Stan's POV**

It all started Friday after the big test.

"Hey guys want to come over my place" Kenny said as they walked home.

"We haven't been to your place in like a year" Cartman blurted out.

"But-" Kenny tried to defend his point.

"And for good reason, your family is **very** poor" Cartman reiterated "So poor we have to bring two sleeping bags. One to put on the ground and to sleep on that because the floor is so dirty. I mean come on."

"Because my family is going to try to get gods in north park so we might move but tonight they are gone so I thought we could party a little and _maybe_ drink some b-beer" Kenny quietly said the last part.

"DUDE!!! Are you seriously right now that would be awesome" Cartman said excitedly.

"That sounds like trouble waiting to happen" Kyle said.

"oh... that's okay. I understand if your having a problem. ya know, with your vagina" Cartman said smirking

"I do not have a problem with my vagina fat boy" Kyle retaliated

"So you do have a vagina" cartman responded

"I-"

"Chill dude" I chimed in.

"Fine. And for the record I will go ,and I'm going to drink the hell out of those beers" Kyle said

"Fine, I mean I'll do it if you do" I said

And those words were the gateway to my new life.


	2. Yup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night they got very drunk and while Kenny was running around the block naked and Cartman recorded while in between drunk dialing Wendy, Stan and Kyle got very busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inconsistency in uploads. sowwy. Oh and the word yup will be reoccurring so in the comments please put how many times you spot the word yup.

**Cartman's POV**

"Owh god ma heaad hurts like bad. I should call wends amd ask ha if she wants to ride this." I can barely remember saying

"dude look at Stan and Kyliii" Kenny said

Yup the fags going at it again sucking face.

"Never Fear Kenny cock block is hear to stop you from having sex and kissing the one you hold dear" Kenny yelled as he got in between them

"Ken-ken I'll pay you 10s bucks to go~ outside" Kyle said. God what a fag.

"I want in on that. How about 20 to go outside naked" Stan slurred like an asshole.

"Hand it over" Kenny smirked

They handed over the money and then he pulled off his cloths in front of us with his dick hanging low and then he just ran outside helicoptering his dick and then I went outside to see what he was doing and there he was running to stay warm. I decided it would be cool if I gave Wendy a call.

**Phone sound when you're trying to call someone**

**silence**

**Phone sound when you're trying to call someone**

**silence**

**Phone sound when you**

**"Hello"**

**"Sup batch wanna come over and~ you~ know~"**

**"Who is this... Stan?"**

**"Nnnnnnnope"**

**"oh god. it's not you is it?"**

**"Yup"**

**"Cartman why are you calling I told you I was done after you tried to record us doing it."**

**"Come on~ that was like a month ago"**

**"That was last week you ass whole"**

**"Come on~"**

**"Wait are you drunk"**

**"Yup"**

**"Oh my god call me back when you're serious about getting back together"**

**"wai-"**

**Be~ep**

Ugh let's see what everyone else is doing. Oh god since when did Kenny meet that girl he was ramming into. Well let's go back inside and OH MA GERHD THERE THEY WERE, STAN RAMMING INTO KYLE FASTER AND MORE FURIOUSLY THAN KENNY.

Ugh it's like every ones getting laid except me. I"m going to bed.

**Yup**


End file.
